Breaking Point
by Just a Frog
Summary: It's a game. He'll break her, she'll come to him, begging for him to stop the heat in her from burning her alive. Or he'd succumb to her, to her scent that drove him mad. This is a very mature story. Heavy teasing. Smut warning.
1. Roll the dice Begin the game

**Disclaimer: I own no characters used in this fanfiction. This is purely fan made and unrelated to the producer of the show.**

**THIS IS A SMUT, THIS WILL HAVE ALOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T BE SHOCKED WHEN THEMES GET HEATED!**

**This will take place when they are all in their early 20's. About 6 years in the future if I am correct...if I'm not, then oh well.**

* * *

This is how it was, all they knew, they'd save the day, defeat the villain and bring peace to the everyday civilian. It was now more expected for them to throw their lives on the line instead of appreciated, but hey, that's how the hero thing worked.

At least at the end of the day they knew that they had each other, over the years they became everything to one another. They became brother's, sister's, even deeper than that for some. They held each other through hard times, laughed through the good, succeeded in the darkness and brought out a light in each other that shown through every obstacle they've had to face. They were the Teen Titans, just your everyday group of amazing super heroes.

Well...not so much Teen anymore really. They all had grown naturally.

Robin, though still slender had built up a lot in the past 6 years, his features were no longer boyish but more defined and rugged, he was after all a man now, they all were...well not Raven and Starfire of course, but they were no longer small girls, they were women, defined and shapely.

Robin seemed less troubled as well, he started to have fun, to allow himself the satisfaction of a few free hours of just being Robin, a person who didn't have the world on his shoulders and while every once and awhile he would dedicate hours to research he no longer was spending days even weeks trapped in his work room, trying to figure everything out. Now while he was always prepared, he kinda just let things happen, to go along with the flow instead of fighting a river.

Everyone thinks it was Starfire who helped him clear his head of worry and helped him find a balance between just Robin and Robin consumed by obsession. Even Robin couldn't deny that Starfire had helped him a bit, but pride wouldn't allow him to think he was weak enough to bend to her opinion, but that was okay, for she never sought any praise. All she really wanted was his love, which she had in her fingertips, but even now, Robin was cautious, cool, and silent about the love he felt, they all could see it though. He trusted so much in her, she was his rock when he drifted to far into sea, she was his shoulder, as he was hers. They kept it at safe flirting if that, very safe flirting actually, to someone else, you couldn't see the relationship, but to the other Titans, it was the elephant in the room.

Starfire, she was different now too. She had always been a naive girl, she still was a bit, but not as naive as she was all those years ago. Life on earth, hell just life in that forsaken city changes you. She had witnessed so much unknown to her, her home, her planet was nothing like ours. This though was home for her now actually, so this was her planet now, these her people, her friends, her family. She still held her odd way of speaking but she had a vast vocabulary now, no longer confused about our words, how some sounded similar and held different meanings. She understood now. It was weird for the rest of the Titans to see the curiosity out of her eyes, the confused looks she adorned almost every time someone spoke to her were becoming so scarce to them now.

Cyborg hadn't changed much, sure, he updated his software. He remodeled his body, more on the weapons and hardware and not so much on the appearance besides a few minor tweaks here and there, he looked the same. He of course grew up more in maturity, but not by to much. Pizza, video games, and obsessing over all types of technology still consumed a good portion of his free time but now he went out more, he hung out more with girls and less at the tower. He even managed to acquire a list of numbers in his phone that someone would probably have to scroll for at least a few minuets to find the bottom of. The team didn't judge, Cyborg wasn't a player, he treated each girl with respect, never went out of the line, pressured them, or anything. Half of the girls were just friends, some he dated off and on.

Recently he had been going out with one girl in particular a lot more than any other girl he had seen. The team hoped that he found someone he could have something with, they always wished the best for each other. Besides though his interest in more adult wants, he never really changed, he was the same Cyborg. They all really didn't change to much, they opened up more, learned more about each other, all bonded tightly together, but Cyborg and Beast Boy were still immature, Starfire still the most innocent, though not really that innocent, just compared to them she was. Raven was still cool and calm, and Robin, besides having given up some of his perfectionist ways was still the thoughtful leader.

One of the team mates to make the biggest change in appearance though was Beast Boy. He was the shortest at one point, even Raven was taller than him. Now that's not the case, he grew a substantial amount within the last couple of years. He was still below 6'0 ft, but now he stood at 5'10 or 5'11 give or take. He still looked like the old Beast Boy, his face loosing some of the roundness that comes with being young, his jaw more defined. His fangs grew a bit more, his ears still pointed, and of course, his skin was still green. He was more toned now, his body wasn't overly buff but you could see clearly through his tight clothing the strong definition of his muscles, his body lean and powerful. Years of training had made him strong and well built but not to much where it was an over bearing amount, it was in harmony, not to little, not to much.

He was still the jester, the prankster, the agitator as some may call him. He was goofy in a good way, usually trying to bring humor into things. Like Cyborg he couldn't get enough of video games and childish things. Some things may never change. He though seemed wiser, more controlled with himself, more interwoven with his animal side. He had an intelligence about him that seemed to come out only when needed, like he repressed a genius part of himself that randomly would pop out from time to time, but besides that, he really did act very similar to what he's always been like.

That small spark of wisdom he had though also sparked a friendship between Raven and him, not that there wasn't one before, they all did care for each other, but in the older days, him and Raven butted heads a lot, now that didn't happen as often, thankfully for him, he really enjoyed her company, she was quiet and calm while he was the opposite. It was refreshing to see things from a more stoic point of view, it enlightened him in a way, she enlightened him in a way.

While Raven was still a bit off towards too much affection and bonding she defiantly had warmed up over the years. She found herself enjoying her friends, her team, her _family_ a lot more as of the late, she felt at ease with them, with herself, she could let her guard down, even if it's just a bit, it still felt like a great weight was lifted from her.

Raven had made a huge appearance change as well. She still stayed short in height, her skin still almost gray in colour, her hair still deep purple. Her face had matured, she had more defined cheek bones, fuller lips, a more angled jaw. Truthfully, she was a beautiful women. Her hair was long now, very long, reaching down the small of her back and right above the swell of her rump. Her body had matured, clearly. When she was younger, her chest was small, her body thin. She was lush now, toned but still very soft. Her breasts now were large, perky, and looked perfect above her smooth, flat stomach. Her hips were soft graceful curves leading to milky thighs. Her body was a sight to behold, almost craved out to meet perfection, had there been such a truth as perfection.

Of course, her and Starfire's mature bodies, strapped into tight clothing didn't go unnoticed by the guys, but they'd rather not be caught ogling over their team mates, no matter how tempting they looked.

So after the Titans, as they were now called, teen having been dropped from their name at some point in time, settled in to the room and all found a place to sit on the couch and relax, they let the peace of knowing that they made it through another fight wash over them. All was comfortably silent, Robin having Starfire lean against his shoulder, Cyborg in the middle, feet propped up on the table, Beast Boy leaning his head towards Raven, but not exactly on her.

The peace was comforting, until a ring went off. The ring wasn't an emergency, instead just the ringing of Cyborg's phone. He gave them a sheepish grin before standing up and walking away from the group.

"Better answer this." Cyborg said before he trailed off into the hallway. After a few moments Cyborg came back, but didn't rejoin his team on the couch. " Uh, hey guys I'll be back later, if any emergency happens I'll have my signal turned on so I'll be aware, I'll see ya guys later!" He yelled, already heading out the room, they could hear him leave through a sliding door before they couldn't hear his steps anymore.

"Aww! Dude not fair! He said he was going to play this new game we got with me tonight!" Beast Boy whined, his complaints falling on deaf ears. " Well seeing as he's not gunna be back tonight." Beast Boy sighed again, " Robin, do you...perhaps wanna play?" He said, sheepish, he knew Robin didn't like video games, but Starfire still was pretty bad at video games, and Raven...he was sure she wasn't a gaming fan either.

Robin shook his head, which Beast Boy expected. " Me and Star were going to head out and do a night patrol tonight, we heard something might be going down, nothing to big so that's why I didn't call the rest of you guys out tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll join in on a game or two?" Robin said, but Beast Boy guessed that he won't keep that promise, he knew he'd just have to play it alone.

"Fine, go have fun on your secret lovers pretend mission." He grumbled and Robin him cast him a glare before he let out a breath of air. " Come on Star, lets get on our way just in case this information is reliable."

"Most certainly Robin." Star smiled, floating up and following him, before they fully left, Beast Boy could faintly hear Starfire ask what he meant about a secret lovers mission.

He grinned when he heard Robin let out a long sigh before they were gone and the only ones left were himself and Raven, who seemed to reading a book she had left on the coffee table a previous night. After a few moments of thinking about what to do, he groaned in boredom, he didn't want to play alone, yet Raven had all her attention on a stupid book, leaving him basically alone.

_Stupid book_.

He decided he would bug her into spending time with him, it was that or die of boredom. Anyway, Raven was fun to push and he loved to get her flustered.

" Whatcha' reading?" Beast Boy said before slinking over to Raven and looking at the book, his body almost touching hers. _Almost_. He felt her stiffen at the closeness, but not flinch or move away, or answer, instead she chose to ignore him.

Fine, if she wanted it that way, he'd make her notice him.

He left out a hot breath against her ear, he could hear her pulse quicken, before he moved down a bit and took an inhale of breath near her neck. her scent invaded his senses. He liked the way she smelled, that's why on rare moments like these, when he had her all alone he would usually push her as far as she would go, get as close as he could and take in as much of her as she'd let him before she would back down, flinch away, or just plainly leave. This routine of closeness started some time ago, she was used to it when they were alone now.

He remembered when he first pushed, she nearly threw him out the window when he pressed against her and blew a puff of breath in her ear, first it started in a joke but instead it just got him addicted to her enjoyable scent and the adorable flustered expression she had. Since then he took his routine slow, he'd flirt with her here and there and get closer than normal to her, she started to react less now to his flirting, she knew he liked to push, to see his boundaries. Maybe it was natural hunting instincts that made him enjoy a game like this or maybe he just enjoyed her more than he should.

He fully pressed his nose against her skin, inhaling deeply again. Her smell was unique, it was clean, it was Raven. It was crisp and spicy, the smoke of incenses clung slightly to her as well as the faint smell of the lavender candles she used. It was like she smelled of hot spice with a softness of lavender, it was intoxicating and delicious. This is the point where she would leave, once he invaded her space, but instead she placed her book down, removed her hood and glanced down at him with waiting eyes.

She was playing along?

He waited a moment before he cautiously leaned in more, his body against hers, actually touching now, before he let another hot breath wash against her skin. " I thought this is the part where you run from the beast?" He joked, voice husky as he was high on her scent. She didn't answer, but held her stare. Her cheeks stained a slight pink, but her face motionless.

Should he go for the kill?

He chose his next move carefully, running the tip of his tongue against the pulse on her neck. Her breath hitched, but she remained still, stoic. He smirked.

" Are you pretending I'm not here?" He asked, no answers, just breathing. So he did it again, bolder, pressing his tongue firmly against her skin, tasting her skin, it was divine. He'd never pushed her like this before though, he was stilled worried about what would happen next.

Then it hit him, a delicious smell. It took him over. It was beyond what he could explain, but it was Raven's. It burnt his nose in such a good way and made his mouth shut tight in a thin line, it heightened his already heightened senses. It made him feel like an animal, an animal who was hungry and just stumbled upon it's next meal, it made his mouth water, but feel dry at the same time.

He smelt it, her arousal, and it almost made him loose control. Almost. " God, _Rea_." he coughed out, deeper than normal. It took all his strength not to slide down her body and press his face between her milky thighs, to where that amazing scent was coming from. He wanted more of it, to inhale her completely, to taste her fully. He sucked in a sharp intake of air, before he pressed his nose firmly against where her shoulder and neck meet. He needed to focus, he had to control himself, control his inner beast.

If you'd looked at her, she stilled remained almost expressionless, but her cheeks were hot, her eye's a bit wider than normal, if just by a small fraction, but her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins. She felt heat inside her, an odd sensation forming in her lower stomach. It beckoned to be satisfied, but she was unsure of what it was, what she should do, and the way he so desperately said her name just increased this foreign feeling reaping in her body.

She backed away finally. Moving silently off the couch and let him regain himself before she backed a few steps up from him. She grabbed the sides to her hood that laid against her shoulders and back and brought it over her flushed face. She strode silently away, confused, embarrassed, and unsure.

_Her._

_That scent._

_He wanted more._ It lingered there, it stayed in his breath. It was so tempting, so arousing.

He wanted her. He felt desire in him, desire to follow, to quietly slip into her room. To experience her. To mate her. It was so primal. It was beast like. He knew he would have her, but it would take a bit more of this game. He realized that all that play before, was just setting up the board, now it was time to roll the dice. He couldn't approach her, she needed to want it. She needed to come to him. The game was about to begin. He needed to show her samples of what he could do to her, it was time to schedule a bit more alone time with _his_ Raven.

* * *

**So yes, each chapter will have a lot of situations of sexual encounters before it leads up eventually to them actually having sex. It will be a game really, who will break and come to whom for release from the torment. This is for people who like a more beast sided Beast boy. I'll be using a lot of his senses in this because I personally like him acting a bit more animalistic towards Raven.**

**It's late and though I should reread it I'm not going to, please inform me if you see any mistakes. Thank you!**


	2. Only getting started

**Disclaimer: I own no characters used in this story. This is fan made, nothing more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven stalked swiftly down the hall way, her heart thumping wildly in her ears. What was that? What had just taken place, she didn't know. She was overflowing with too many emotions at once, she didn't know how to handle it, though she hated confessing such things. Her body burnt, like a slow fire was traveling through her, down into her loins.

She felt her neck tingling, she could still feel that rough tongue pressed firmly against her skin, dragging against her pulse. It had been so, so intimate, so foreign. She remembered being frozen, trapped in ice and unable to move and yet scalding at the same time, like her skin would bubble and burst under the pressure of such a simple touch.

She let out the pained breath she was holding in, she needed fresh air, even the air in the tower was suffocating. She needed the icy winds from the ocean to cool this heat, to clear her clouded mind. She ascended quickly through the base, she needed to meditate, to wipe all this raw emotion out of her. She trained herself to be always in control, yet here she was, lust gripping her body in thorny vines, squeezing tightly and piercing her skin with poisonous needles.

She was almost at the top.

She could hear the waves crashing, beating against the rocks, whipping them with powerful bursts, water spilling high into the air and then falling back down again, slapping loudly against the ocean before being sucked back up into another oncoming wave the rocks fought against. It was an never ending cycle.

She reached the door, her slender fingers gripped the handle, about to turn it before she felt the warmth of another press against her, she stiffened. Their body was so close to hers, she felt them press into the curves of her back. It was him, she didn't have to guess, she knew it was.

Had he followed her or did he just know her that well. Either way, he was here. Here and pressed flushed against her, his groin firmly against the swell of her backside.

She saw a hand moving towards the handle she held desperately too, his hand placed it's self on hers that was gripping the door for dear life with now white knuckles.

"Before you go out there." Beast Boy rasped in her ear, his breath sent shivers through her. " Just know, I can smell it on you. You can deny it, but your body can't." He sounded dark, she shivered again. This side of him. It was different, it was intimidating, controlling, and God, it made her stomach flip.

It was quiet for a moment, just their shallow breathing could be heard. It felt like a lifetime before she felt him move, the hand on hers lifted and traced a ghost trail up her arm, she felt him place his other hand against her smooth clothed stomach, pressing lightly down in an almost typing fashion. It swept above her navel, not daring to go lower.

When she tried to push him off her, she was frozen again. Only her heart wasn't stuck in the ice, it beat rapidly against her rips. She feared it would burst.

She opened her mouth to talk, but her throat was so dry, she could only let out a small gasp. Then he was gone, his warmth, his light touches, his influence over her. She started to breath again, when had she stopped?

She didn't even turn when he first left, it was as if she was stuck in place. It felt like hours before she regained her strength, regained herself. She opened the door and let the wind close it behind her. She embraced the cold, the numbness it brought and sat down on the cold ground. She chanted, to forget, to wash her mind. Not only did her body feel ignited, her soul did too, and it was in a blazing flame that needed to be put out.

Why. Why was he doing this to her and why was she so weak to succumb to it so quickly.

Why did it feel so wrong, and at the same time feel oh so good. Why did she continue to crave those hands that spread that suffocating heat through her. Why did she crave them in other places.

She gasped, the heat wouldn't go away. She just couldn't get the feeling out of her head and the touches lingered on her skin. She traced her hand where his had been on her stomach, feeling the softness of her tight uniform under her fingers. It didn't feel as good as his hands felt.

She gave up trying to replicate that feeling, and instead just stared outwards towards the black sky.

It wasn't until the night started to fade and the rising rays of pink and orange covered her in an early glow did she realize how long she's been outside for. Her skin was ice now, she was shivering. She was cold, her body numb, but her soul wasn't.

She heard the creaking of the door behind her. She'd been up here for hours, mind wandering. Aimlessly.

"Must have been cold to sit up here all night...You know I could always warm you up." She heard a familiar voice say. It held a joking tone this time, but he was half serious. He walked over to her and sat next to her unmoving form.

" It was refreshing." She said through cautious eyes, her voice even. "You know I have trouble sleeping anyway."

"I do. You've never been a fan of sleeping." He sighed out, the cold morning winds chilled him, his pointed ear twitched a bit.

"Hm." She agreed.

" Have you reached a new spiritual high then? Subjecting yourself to the cold? You could have just subjected yourself to a more primal need, that way you would have stayed warm and _satisfied_." He was serious, she knew.

" Who say's I want something like that, I've lived perfectly without such acts?"

" If you deny it you're a fucking liar."

She was taken off guard. When had Beast Boy grown so...strong tongued. Sure they have had heated conversations, cursed in jest, and have been blunt at other times, but this was new. This was dominance.

They stayed quiet. He seemed more controlled now. She relaxed eyes no longer weary. They watched the sun raise about half way together, oddly content before she stood.

" I'm going, I'll see you later Gar." and like that she walked off. Her mind seemed clearer, though not much was shared. She was confused. What was his goal, to sleep with her? To break her? She didn't know, but she did know now she needed to keep her guard up when they were alone.

He nodded, but now it was his time to think up here on this cold morning.

He knew he had started a fire in her belly. He knew it was his job to keep feeding it until it was an uncontrollable flame bursting out of her and then he'd get what he wanted but he had to do it right. He'd wait a few days, let her relax, then he'd push her again, and then continue to push until she cracked. Though his next play will have to be more daring than she thinks he is capable of, so she sees there isn't a limit to this game.

That he would win.

The second roll of the dice started. It was Raven's acceptance of the game. She was strong willed and stubborn. That only fed him on. It was a challenge, a hunt. He'd have her in his palm, begging beneath him as he quelled her fire. She'd be his, and he knew Raven enough besides her almost earlier confession that she never experienced such acts. He'd claim her fully. He'd take her, and make sure he'd be the only one to have her.

Now to see, she might avoid being stuck alone, or she could be sneaky enough to get a free sample and allow him to tease her for her own satisfaction. The thought though of her using this game to get off had him hiss out a breath. He couldn't think about that, no matter how tempting the thought of her satisfying herself was.

Humor this situation was to him, he pushed himself off the ground and inhaled the salted air, a smirk of satisfaction crossing his face.

" Funny, you've always been prided about how strong you are Raven, but I'm the wolf, and you're my lamb. I can see your weakness because I am that weakness." He whispered to the wind, knowing she couldn't hear him. He felt powerful today as he returned inside. Now it was just patience, to lay low in the grass and wait for an opportunity.

The days did pass, it had been almost a week now since the game began. At first Raven seemed suspicious, off towards him slightly. Not that anyone noticed, she hides emotions very well, like she's always wearing a mask. Instead though she seemed at ease today, like she pushed the behavior of last week aside, thinking maybe he'd given up.

She was wrong of course. Tonight he knew he'd have her alone again. He set it up that way, unknown to the others, it was time to start the third part of his plan. He knew Cyborg spent every weekend at his girls house, and Robin and Starfire planned to go visit another base located quiet a bit away to check on other Hero's the Titans had befriended over the years, meaning they would be gone too.

For now he had to act normal, no flirting or contact yet, it'd scare her off, she'd hide away in her room and he'd miss his chance. Right now though, she was too at ease to be worried. He could tell, he sensed her emotions. Though they aren't always clear he could get the gist of it.

He watched her from across the living room, the team was relaxing, making food, talking. He was on the couch. Playing a game, but really his eye's were looking at his prey. He looked up and down her delicious body, how he wanted to sink his teeth into her, have her flesh between his fangs and having her groan under him, begging him for more, begging him to go harder, begging him to fill her.

When the time comes when she is under him, begging for him like that, he already knows he'll give her everything, he'd ravish her completely. She be putty in his hands.

Patience, He just needed the patience. Patience till tonight and until the day she breaks. So he continued to play his video game and waited until the first of the two.

The day moved slowly but his waiting paid off, the team was just about to leave, well all besides Raven and him. As they were saying goodbye he slinked off, he knew Raven would head for her room when they left and he'd be waiting in the hall for her, and just before she could reach safety of her room is when he'd pounce.

After a few moments he heard steps down the hall, he hid in the shadows. He loved being right, he knew she wouldn't stay in the living area exposed to him, she'd of course go to her room, she thought she'd be safe from his advances this way. She was wrong, again.

He waited until she was right there, in front of her door before he swiftly moved in and pushed her against the wall. Pressing himself hard against her so she was stuck. She looked surprised for a moment before going back to her typical look.

" You're so predictable." Beast Boy smirked. She was helpless, which of course she wasn't in theory, she had powers of course, but his influence clouded her mind, made her powers fuzzy. He nipped at her full bottom lip when she tried to speak, pinching the skin between a tooth and fang.

She struggled a bit. Moving side to side to get away, pushing her hands against his shoulders to squeeze out of his grip. He let her poor lip go, before leaning a leg between hers and grasping her wrists in one hand and held them above her before he leaned down towards her ear, his breath tickling her.

"God love, all that struggling. It feels good to have your body move against mine like that." She blushed and stopped, he knew she would and he let out a chuckle. He moved the leg he had between her legs up higher so she was practically sitting on it. He watched as she looked away, in an attempt to hide weakness and shame but all she did was expose her graceful, pale neck to him.

He leaned down, licking again at her pulse, she stiffened and stayed perfectly still, her breaths rapid. She was nervous, worried. Turned on.

He didn't stop at just licking, he wrapped his lips around her pulse and sucked the skin roughly between his teeth. He wanted to bruise her, hurt her, mark her all at once. He felt her shudder, her struggle no longer. He dropped her hands and they latched back onto his shoulders. This time for support.

She let out breathy moans as he mistreated her neck. One of his hands wrapped around her waist for more support while the other one rubbed a smooth thigh. Her eye's were cloudy, she was spaced out, breathing and moaning against him.

He kneaded her thigh, rubbing the smooth heated skin and pulled back from her neck only to attack it again on a different spot. He couldn't get enough of her skin, the taste of her neck.

She couldn't breath, couldn't think. She repressed lust for so long it was taking her over. Respect was erased, she was erased, all that was there now was a need for release. In a simple action she melted beneath him, her mind stopped working. There was nothing but here and now. She didn't even know what was happening, only that her body was burning hot.

"_Gar..._" He heard her say faintly, it traveled straight to his groin. He felt himself harden at how she reacted to such simple teasing, he could smell her arousal. If filled the air around him. God she smelt amazing, he wanted to taste her but for now he'd settle with just touching.

He felt a bit braver, his hand on her thigh daring to reach higher and rub against her clothed sex. He cupped her through her uniform, her mound fit his palm perfectly. She whimpered as she ground against his hand, moisture from her was wetting the cloth against it.

If she had any idea what she looked like right now. How amazing she looked. She was grinding against his hand, her eyes clouded in lust, barely open as she concentrated on the pleasure. His quick fingers moved her uniform aside, pressing a finger against her bare skin, he was surprised to find her shaven, but he wasn't complaining as he started tracing her lips and nub. He squeezed her clit lightly before he rubbed a finger against it. The speed of rubbing his fingers against her sex growing more rapid as he sensed her getting closer.

His hand was wet with her now, he wanted to bring it to his lips, to get a taste of her but he could see how close she was. How far under she was in his spell. She was beautiful like this, loosing herself to pleasure.

Her gasps and moans grew stronger and louder, she was so close, her body was on fire. She was almost there. He could tell, he rubbed against her clit faster, firmer. Her essence covered his hands.

" That's it. Come for _me_." He growled in her ear.

Those words rung in her head. _Come for him_? What happened, a moment ago she was struggling, now she was riding his fingers as she was about to reach her peak against his hand. She was ashamed. She was so raw and caught up in the moment she forgot who she was.

She snapped out of her lust induced spell, and pushed him off of her before he could get her to finish, she leaned against the wall breathing heavy, eyes wide. He seemed surprised as he hit the ground, looking up at her mixed expression.

She looked at him, he could see her confusion, her desire.

_She wanted him._

_She loved it._

_She was ashamed she enjoyed it._

She moved past him and walked into her room, not a word said as she allowed the door to close. She needed to think. It's exactly what he planned on, he thought as he looked at his hand glistening with her, with her pleasure. He licked his fingers clean, loving the way she tasted.

He wanted more. He'd get more.

He fueled the fire with gasoline. It was only a matter of time before the explosion. In the mean time, adding more to the game will be fun. His next goal is to get that to happen again, except he needs to make sure she feels the pleasures he can offer. He needs to bring his to her peak of release and not let her go like he did just now.

Now to let her compose her self...or better yet, finish the job.

* * *

**Yada, didn't reread again because it's very late, see any mistakes, please tell me. I plan on making this 5 to 10 chapters if anyone of you are wondering.**


	3. and on it goes

**You know the deal, I don't own anything..._Yada yada_ this is a mature story _more yada yada yada_**

**WARNING: VERY SEXUAL CHAPTER.**

.

.

.

Raven walked only a few steps into her room before she leaned against the nearest wall and slid down. Her breathing was rough gasps as she felt the heat pooling in her settling. She was caught off guard, her walls had been down, he affected her so easily. One hot breath against her skin sent her into a spiral. In that moment all she knew was heat and burning desire.

It struck her like lightening, it burned her skin. It left a mark, she never knew such pleasures. She had never allowed anyone to touch her so intimately, to have her sex be touched, not even she gave into her bodies own desires of release. Yet, to be touched by his rough hands, rubbing her small bundle of nerves so feverishly, so perfectly, it made her crave more. His fingers never even slipped inside her and there she was about to explode, to give in and experience that white hot pleasure coursing through her veins.

She shook those thoughts from her head. Lust wasn't a need but a disgusting desire, one she need not be indulging.

Yet...

It had felt so amazing. The fact it had been so sudden, a shock. That he was so aggressive and bold. It turned her on to no end. His eyes were dark and possessive, demanding and greedy. He looked at her like she was a meal. Something to sink his teeth into.

She heard him pull himself from the floor, a cool chuckle escape his lips as he let her to her own thoughts. Thoughts that would be her undoing.

When had he become...like this? When did he attack her in the hallway, stalk her like a beast on the prowl? Beast boy was either changing before her eyes or she was. Was he getting stronger or was she the one getting weaker? All she knew was she gave in, crumbled for if only a brief second but it was enough to put a tear in her rope of sanity. Soon that rope would snap from the weight of her emotions, and she'd spiral downward into the primal world of needs Beast Boy was in.

For now she needed to try with all her might to hold that rope as long as she could and hope she could find a way to get past these cravings for the changeling. She was strong and composed. In all dangers she was always calm. In the face of certain destruction she was calm. In the pain of sadness she was always calm. So why couldn't she remain calm over something a trivial as being courted?

Maybe because he is a beast of a man that's willing to do anything to make her succumb to him. To watch her wither, beg, and crawl for the pleasures he'd give. She'd be his pet that he'd rut and play with whenever he wanted. That's what she knew he desired. She had no knowledge of a romantic aspect of his actions, though romance would have been even more terrible than this.

At least a primal need to fuck her into next week she could_ almost_, seemingly handle. Roses and chocolate? That would be worse. Time though to feel like the victim was over.

She moved from the floor, feeling the stickiness of her wet sex pressing oh so nicely to the front of her leotard. Though it wasn't his fingers, her sensitive body reacted immediately. She groaned. She wouldn't succumb to this. She needed to ignore emotions like this. Stripping off her cloak and rest of her attire she decided a hot bath was in order. Wasting no time, she enveloped in black and disappeared into the floor, going to enjoy a bath. She'd make sure the door was closed.

.

.

.

.

She was cautious still, but now concerned. It had been a bit in between their first two encounters, but it had been over three entire weeks of nothing more than friendly smiles, jokes, and laughs since the hallway. What happened she wondered as she watched him sitting on a kitchen stool, his eyes were on her as well, curiosity in their green depths.

" Wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy laughed at her, taking a sip of soy milk before giving her childish pout when she glared at him.

This was the Beast Boy she knew, loud but still maintained enough to be funny. Giving her goofy grins instead of dark smirks. Something was up...what was he planning...did he no longer want her?

_Wait!, Why did that upset her?_

"Earth to Rea? Come in, this is the handsome,_ devilish_ BB at your_ command._ Over and out." Beast boy chuckled, light and good hearted at his stupid impression of a space station call. Though with Cyborg in the background calling him a grass stain or a flea bag, he lost his oh so happy expression.

"What?" She hissed out, his ears flexed a bit backwards. Strange how he was. He had flexible sharp point ears, large Canines, and his hands held clawed nails, sharp and jet black. He went through these changes when he was about sixteen. He became more like the animal he was. His senses also became very intense, to the point where he didn't need to transform into a dog to track, or an animal to see in the dark. He could actually sense emotions now as well, probably why he was still giving her those curious eyes, he could sense the confusion, stress, and sadness she just felt in the last few minutes.

"Ouch. Grumpy. Sorry I said hello."

She didn't buy his act. This wasn't him. Well, this was him, about 5 years ago. She wanted to know what him game was. What was with the act and avoidance?

" What are you playing at?" Bluntness was her trait. Maybe being blunt would help unravel what he was planning, what he was doing. Did he give up on her? Was he just giving her time before he'd pounce again? Was he letting her drive herself insane with thoughts of a plan or motive he may not really have.

He gave her a lopsided smile. His eyes on the other hand were sharp and calculating as they watched her. She saw the slightest flair of his nostrils before she realized he was sensing her emotional rise again.

"Come here." He said as he picked up a hand and motioned her closer. She timidly stepped until she stood barely in reach of him. He rolled his and and stretched his arm out to grab her silky cape. She was pulled to him so her ear was by his lips, hot breath hitting the shell of her ear before he nipped at her.

" Figure it out Rea." The voice was gruff and dark, eyes clouded for a minute before they snapped back into his normal expression. Moving away from her again he regained his natural composure, the team of course didn't notice.

" So how about that joke? It's about a priest and a dog..."

" For the love of the Titans BB, no one wants to hear your lame ass jokes now get the fuck over here and play this stupid game with me before I throw this thing out the window!" Cyborg yelled, clearly getting annoyed in a mindless video game.

Beast Boy smirked and gave Raven a little wave. " Duty calls_, _but maybe later we can do _something _together? I'd really like to spend some time with _you_~?" Beast Boy laughed quietly. It was dark and cruel. Raven could feel the way he said it. It wasn't an option, it was a demand. Light in tone, thick in meaning.

She weighed her options. She could say no, but if she did she would have to deal with him later. Agreeing to a set time would allow her to be less...caught off guard when he did make a move.

But with that tone does she have a choice? She decided it'd be easier if she walked into the wolves den knowing what she would face instead of being thrown to them.

"Sure?" She said, uneasy.

"Cool, how's a movie sound?"

"Sounds good."

He nodded with a large Cheshire grin and left her to go to the couch and play.

She was left standing there with her tea in her hand, and though her face was calm like always her head was spinning with questions. What had she agreed too?

She left, pouring the left over tea into the sink before she made it back to her room. It was time for a very long, and very calming meditation. If her emotions aren't in line God knows what will happen.

.

.

.

.

.

She was so lost in meditation she didn't realize the time had passed so quickly. It was just morning when she was in the kitchen and she felt like in the blink of an eye it was now the evening. Though only about six it was still none the less a very long meditation. She sighed and got out of her cross legged position and stretched her legs by standing on the tips of her toes. She felt the relief wash over her muscles and she sighed again.

She decided a nice soothing bath and a change in attire would help relax her. Wearing her cloak and leotard all the time wasn't necessary even though it was usually her first choice. Dressing down just seemed more appealing and it wasn't uncommon for the Titans to every once and awhile adorn civilian clothing, and tonight for her felt like the kind of night.

So she took her bath and dried off, brushing her long hair, she watched as it fell past her shoulders. Years ago it was barely past her chin. She decided she liked it long. She was done with her hair and placed her brush on her nightstand and went to look for something to wear. A pair of black leggings seemed like a comfortable choice paired with a loose white sweater with a large collar that hung from her shoulders.

Pulling on her clothing she looked in the mirror, something she never really did. It was weird to see herself out of the leotard but nothing too terrible, in fact it wasn't a bad choice at all. The leggings of course hugged her legs snugly and the loose sweater was still tight enough not to look frumpy and the low, large collar gave a nice amount of shoulders, neck, and cleavage for one too see.

She suddenly scowled at her reflection. She realized her subconscious act of trying to be appealing. Why did she even care what she looked like. She didn't have to look good tonight for _him_. She was about to rip her clothing off and look for something else, something that didn't even look good on her when she heard a knock on her door.

" God Raven, it's ten already. Come out of your room or I'll come in there. Believe me though, if I come in there I won't be leaving until you can't walk. Actually...Lets spend some time together in your room, I've changed my mind about the movie." Briefly she wondered how long she'd spent in the bath when she heard Beast boy yell through the wall but when she heard the last part it caused her to swiftly walk over and open the door and glare daggers at the green idiot.

" Do you want everyone to hear you!" She said hushed yet her voice was dangerously on the point of sounding angry.

"Chill Rea, everyone's busy. Star and Robin are out doing something. And Cyborg's got his girl over and they're on the lower side of the tower chilling." Beast boy smirked. " So they won't hear a thing once we get into your room and I have you bent over your bed and begging for me to stuff your pretty little pus-"

"Enough! Lets just watch the movie." Raven said in a huff as she strolled out into the hallway and started walking to the common area with Beast boy behind her, a goofy smirk on his face from having Raven flustered.

As they were walking though he couldn't help but let his eyes trail down her body and to those amazing hips, plump bottom and sexy legs. Those leggings didn't hide much, he could see the way her hips swayed ever so with each light step. He was tempted to go and give her a nice slap on the ass and feel that soft flesh in his own hand but decided against it.

" Your ass looks amazing in those leggings." He stated calmly, watching as she seemed to stumble a bit before regaining composer. He enjoyed her trying to ignore his comments, her reactions were simply adorable. She glared at him before she walked through the door and they were finally at the common room.

" What movie do you have in mind?" Raven asked as she walked over and sat on an end of the large couch. He shrugged and turned on the large television before popping in some mindless action movie. Raven was the kind of girl who found comedy and romance boring. Action though held her interests a bit more. Honestly he knew she wasn't a movie person at all.

"I wasn't thinking much about the movie." he said sitting down next to hear, giving her a sly side grin. She rolled her eyes. " Gar, I agreed to a movie...nothing else."

"Well you didn't disagree to nothing else either."

"Well I do now." She retorted and looked towards the screen. He had other ideas though, he moved his body to lay down on the couch and placed his head on her lap. She jumped and almost pushed him off.

"I'm just getting comfortable." He said coolly. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are..."

Around half an' hour passed with no other problems from him. She even found the silence relaxing. She looked down for a moment, looking at his peaceful face. She liked him like this. Like this, relaxed with no pressure, he looked so content. He was also a very good looking man, even if he was green, but the skin tone was exotic, it appealed to her.

She felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. _Oh God_...She just mentally called Beast Boy_ handsome_.

"Hmm...what are you thinking?" he chipped in, turning so he was facing her stomach before bringing his eyes up to her face. That same curious look was in his eyes.

" Stop sensing my emotions."

" Okay.." He said sarcastically, sighing as he leaned his head back down to look at her stomach. He smirked as he got an idea and he ever so carefully brought his hand up and snuck it under her shirt. His finger lightly tickling her lower stomach.

Her breath hitched as she felt his hands leaving fire on her skin. They traced lightly on her creamy tummy as he moved so his face was underneath the oversized sweater.

She opened her mouth to speak when she felt his trace his tongue along the side of her stomach before biting down a bit roughly on her soft skin. She gasped as the small amount of pain seeped into her body. Liking her reaction he bit down harder, his canines breaking her skin. The sudden increase of pain made her heart beat rapidly and strangely enough pleasure followed with it.

He watched as he natural powers healed the wound instantly. He licked the blood that managed to seep out. He didn't particularly mind the metallic taste.

"Stop." She said breathlessly. He didn't though. Instead he pushed himself up so he was kneeling on the couch next to her. He grabbed the hem to her shirt and roughly yanked it over her head. He watched her chest falling and rising in rapid breaths. Her eyes were wide. Scared almost.

But he knew other wise. Her body was giving him all the signs to continue. Especially that sweet smell of her arousal. He could basically smell her getting wet and it turned him on to no end. He didn't even bother with her bra. Instead he used his sharp teeth to tear the center and let it fall in two sides.

She shuddered as her breasts were exposed to the cold air. Her hands instinctively went up to cover herself but he wasn't having that. He grabbed her hands and held the still at her sides as he took in the site of her exposed chest. He licked his lips, admiring the large round smooth skin with light pink dusted nipples.

"Beautiful." He breathed out as he dipped his mouth close to one and let the tip of his tongue roll around it. Feeling the bud harden with his ministrations. She was just about to push him off too before he played that little trick.

Again the over whelming lust clouded her. Half of her wanted it to continue and the other half was fighting for control. Control to stop this before it gets to far. But her control was slipping as that wonderful mouth was licking and sucking on her pert nipples. It was exciting her to no end, she could feel him growling around her.

His eyes were more slanted as he let his instincts have a bit more control. Her mewls and gasps were fueling him on and he couldn't help but worship her gorgeous breasts. To let his tongue work on tracing her hard buds and his teeth graze over them. Every once and a while he blew cold air onto them and watched as she'd twitch or shudder.

He looked at her face as he removed his mouth and instead brought both his hands up and traced his thumbs over her. His saliva allowing him to flick and rub her nipples roughly and yet smoothly at the same time.

She was now arching into those hands. Her body was screaming with unknown lusts. Those rough fingers squeezing her and rubbing her was causing her to feel as if her body was going to catch fire. She closed her eyes and she focused on the feeling on her chest. He had other plans though and moved away from her. He moved from the couch and knelt in front of her. She looked at him confused. Dazed really. Eyes clouded

"Open your legs." He growled out. She numbly followed his orders and shyly spread her legs. Her mind was having a war but her body was seeking what it wanted. He gripped her leggings and pulled them down her spread legs. Surprised to see her without panties.

She didn't have any on with her leotard on either. He'd ask her about that later. Right now though, while she was distracted he was going to have a taste of her. Her arousal was so strong and addicting he brought his nose closer to her and breathed her in before his long tongue pressed against her sex and licked at her moisture. Licking her wetness like a sweet nectar.

He barely got a taste of her though before the sudden shock of his wet, hot tongue pressed against her opening shook her awake.

She gasped as she looked down at Beast boy between her legs, licking her like she was some sort of candy. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wider, his tongue slipping into her, long and flexible he swirled it inside of her making her gasp and squirm as he tasted her.

She tried to say something. Anything. She couldn't even form words as her lower body was alight with pleasure. He dragged his tongue out of her and traced it around her clit, sucking and nipping her swollen bundle. Her body jerked towards him. Her hips raising to meet his hot mouth. She gasped and groaned. She had to pull herself together. She needed to push him away.

She couldn't find the will to do it. Instead she brought her legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He hummed against her in response. He was going to make her hit her peak, he needed her to climax. This time she wouldn't get away. He could sense how close she was.

He could feel how her nerves were bursting in intensity. He could feel her muscles clamping around his tongue and hear how erratic her breathing was. He groaned, he knew when she did hit that high she'd snap out if this and it'd be back to this game. Honestly, he should just fuck her now, but that would be a waste. Knowing her, if he were to do that now, it would ruin it. She'd never come back for more. He had to get her to ask for this kind of pleasure.

She needed to be the one to either start it, take control, or hell be blunt about it. God, the image of her being blunt about it was a turn on. Imaging her coming to him asking him to eat her out or her coming over to him and sitting on his face, her wet sex pressed against his mouth. That would be sexy as hell he mentally thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her now loud moaning. Those delicious sounds spilling from her lips as her hips moved against his mouth. He worked his tongue harder against her as he felt her inner walls tighten and then pulsate and clench as she rode the waves of her first ever orgasm. He felt her get wetter against his tongue but he pulled back to watch her body. Watch as her sex pulsated and was raw from his doings. He glanced up to see Raven's eyes almost filmed over as her body shook.

She never knew something could feel that good, something so dirty...

" Your taste is something I could never tire of." He sighed as he moved back to sitting next the her. Watching as she recovered and quickly pulled her leggings back up and pulled her sweater back on. They sat for a minute. Raven felt more awkward than she's ever felt in her life. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to a man who just did things like that to you.

"So, enjoy the movie?" He chuckled watching as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lets...Thank you...I...I need to go..." She stumbled on her words. She needed to be away from him. That tear in her rope was getting bigger and God knows she was loosing her grip on it. She swiftly got up and walked away. Ashamed.

Ashamed at herself. Disappointed she was so weak. So weak to the powers of lust. Weak to him.

She couldn't deny she enjoyed it.

Hell she loved it, but it was wrong. She shouldn't be like some whore. She actually let Beast boy bring her to the peak of pleasure. She let him lead her where ever he wanted. She felt so wrong, but it felt so right.

She knew she should listen to her mind. But it seems as if her mind wanted to agree with her body.

She needed to think.

And put on a new **bra.**

While Raven left he smirked. Poor girl. All this was so new to her. Raven being a half demon has difficulty controlling her emotions on a daily basis. The fact that lust wasn't even a part of her daily emotional struggle is why he's at least guessing she reacts so strongly and becomes so confused and out of control of her body during these little times together.

This aspect of her would make the game easier but for Raven it'd probably be her undoing. He got a taste of her now. Now he wanted all of her, he wanted to more than anything mate her. To be the first to be inside of her, and if he could have it his way, the last.

He brought a hand up and yawned. He decided sleeping would be a good idea. It wasn't as if Raven was going to come to him tonight. No, not after that. She's probably trying to meditate her problems away. She's on a thin line, he knows, and he also knows she falling straight into the beasts den.

.

.

.

.

**um...Hope you guys enjoyed. Again, I don't reread, see a mistake please tell me :)**


End file.
